


Roses and Something New

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Dean Winchester, Gen, Omega Sam Winchester, Overprotective, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Dean comes home to find something he never expected. How will life change for the inhabitants of the bunker?
Kudos: 32





	Roses and Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all im sorry this is late, I was too tired yesterday to remember to post this. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The faintest smell of roses hinted through the air of the old home. Mary's once calming, and now anxiety inducing scent. 

Dean had walked the hallways so many times before John had moved them out. 

The memory of Mary alight on the ceiling was still too fresh even thirty years later. 

Dean softly closed the door behind him and listened to the ever familiar creak of the doors of the Impala. 

Now the bunker had that same scent. Dean's woodsy scent overpowered all else in Sam and Cas's noses even though Cas, being an angel, was alpha as well. 

Sam was an anomaly in their little pack. Unpresented yet scent-sensitive.

Dean's nose flared as the bunker's doors swung open, and the scent of freshly trimmed roses filtered out into the daylight. 

"Sammy!" Dean had the Colt out, at the ready to fire. 

"Dean! Don't come in." Sam's voice replied from behind the door of his room. 

"You got a pretty sweet smelling omega in there?" Dean teased Sam.

"Uh, yeahhh." Sam's voice came out in a half moan.

"Good for you bud. Have fun!" Dean's voice carried through the door and down the hallway. 

  
  
  


It was common for scents to be carried through families. Mary once told Dean he'd smelled like her father. Sharp and woodsy, with an undercurrent of honey bourbon running through it. 

John's scent was near neutral, because he was a less dominant alpha. But when he was angry or had some strong emotions the smell of burning wood and pine sap permeated the air. 

Cas was much the same way, his scent lying low in the scales of threatening. And Sam had no scent and was unpresented. His strange little pack, omega-less but perfect. 

  
  
  


A few days later, the banging of Dean's fist on the door startled Sam awake. 

"Hey, you doing okay?" Dean thumped on the door a few more times, "I haven't seen you or heard you come out! You need food or water?" Dean's protective alpha instincts had come out to play.

Sam grabbed his head in agony.  _ This must be the aftermath of the first heat. _

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be out in an hour or two." Sam yanked the covers back around his body, still thankful Dean wasn't aware that it was him who was stinking up the place. 

_ What will he think? I'm a weakling now, and he'll want to always protect me.  _

Sam trudged out of the room after hearing the door to the garage slam shut, signalling Dean's leaving. 

_ Thank Chuck… I need to nest and I need to eat. Gonna need a mattress and a shirt… not just one shirt, as many as I can filch without anyone realizing.  _

Sam mulled over his nest and his need to be enclosed as he tapped his feet on the concrete floor under the table. 

Sam put a quick frozen sandwich in the microwave to heat while he collected the nesting stuff into one of the unused bedrooms. Several blankets, a few of Cas's shirts, a used pillowcase from Dean and a mattress to make it perfect. 

He ate in the silence of the kitchen, when he heard the click of the door again. The sandwich forgotten, the nest room locked him in the darkness.  _ Hopefully Dean can't tell it's just me behind this door. Did I lock it? I think so.  _ Sam shook his head at his confusion. 

"Sammy, did you eat? Please tell me you ate more than half of your sandwich?" Dean's voice carried from the kitchen. 

"Are you there? I can smell that Omega scent and a hint of distress. Everything all right?" Dean leaned on the door, before reaching down and realizing the door was unlocked. "I'm coming in, get decent." 

Sam curled up in the furthest corner from the door of his nest, and waited for the breakdown of his brother. 

"Are you alone in here?" Dean held his hands out palms up. 

Sam's head just nodded, and he didn't use his voice. 

"Wait…" Dean's nostrils flared trying to take in more of the scent. "It's coming from you. You're an omega?" Dean sat very gingerly on the edge of the nest, aware of the unextended invitation. 

"How long have you been dealing with this?" Dean tries to recall a time when Sam had to leave for some reason or another. 

Sam just held up one finger, then waved his hand at Dean. 

"First year?" Sam shakes his head. "First heat?" Dean sits with his back to the wall, an arms length from Sam. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." 

Sam's hand comes out to land on Dean's arm. "I didn't know either until it was over and then I was overwhelmed with the urge to nest." Sam's eyes are softened. 

"I'm glad you aren't dead." Dean looks down at Sam, laying under Cas's shirt and on his pillowcase. 

The words pettered off into silence until a whoosh of feathers interrupted the emptiness. "Hello, Sam. Dean." Cas's head inclined in their direction. 

"Please come in the nest. Sit with us." Sam's voice was barely a whisper, but Cas knew what he meant. 

"I do not mean to intrude on your time or traditions." Cas slipped his trench coat over Sam's form. 

"You're pack. Now and forever." Dean and Sam's voices mingle. 

"And Sammy here is the last piece until we meet our mates." Dean's hand squeezed said omega's nape, grounding him.

The three men sat there for a while until their three scents had been swapped and ingrained into the materials of the nest. Wrist scent marking and cuddling was the best cure for a heat hangover, at least in Sam's opinion and from his limited experience. 

"Hey is this my pillowcase?" Dean's voice piped up over Cas's slight snores.


End file.
